


Swingsets

by UnforgivableSpelling



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Backstage (TV 2016), The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforgivableSpelling/pseuds/UnforgivableSpelling
Summary: ... or how the cocky basketball star and the unconfident Jewish teen fell in love.Originally published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Beckett Bradstreet/Vanessa Morita, Bianca/Azadeh, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Jax Gardner/Miles Lennox, Jonah Beck/Andi Mack, Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman, Kit Dunn/Aidan Gladwell, Scarlett Dunn/Julie Maslany, Walker Brodsky/Andi Mack
Kudos: 22





	1. "Change your thoughts and you change your world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: FEBRUARY 9, 2018
> 
> After the amazing episode of Andi Mack tonight (Miniature Gulf), my Jyrus (Jonah and Cyrus)/whoever makes Cyrus happy because Jonah isn't really the best for Cyrus heart became a fan of the ship TJ and Cyrus. The way TJ was portrayed, I truly thought he would pick on Cyrus, so I was genuinely surprised when he helped Cyrus get that muffin in "There's a Mack in the Shack". 
> 
> Headcanons/Timeline Events for the fic:
> 
> \- The events of the show are all canon up until Miniature Gulf, which is where the fic will start and begin to diverge.
> 
> \- TJ is aware of his dyscalculia (similar to dyslexia but for numbers) but is afraid of admitting it.
> 
> \- Cyrus is homoflexible (his temporary attraction to Iris) and TJ is gay.
> 
> \- Amber is Cyrus' cousin and best friend (It's been a headcannon for another story I had for Andi Mack that they're cousins that gossip together all the time), and her last name is Eckerman (also Jewish).
> 
> \- Amber is bisexual. 
> 
> \- Jonah, Andi, and Buffy are all straight.
> 
> -Buffy is at this point on good terms with Marty again.

There were three things that Terrence Jacob "TJ" Kippen knew for certain:

1\. He is an amazing basketball player.

2\. He has dyscalculia.

3\. He doesn't like girls.

TJ loves to brag about his talent but knows he put years of training into making his game look good. The discovery of dyscalculia was more recent. He knew he had a learning disability, but it wasn't until Buffy Driscoll (a pain in his derriere) discovered it. Although he told Buffy he wouldn't, he spoke to the counselor and was tested for it. 

The third thing is sort of something he knew all his life, but wasn't certain until he met one guy.

Cyrus Josiah Goodman.

How the short, babbling, unconfident Jewish teen had become his crush, he didn't know.

But one thing he was damn sure of, and that was that he would not let anyone hurt him.

It all started when Driscoll made him help him get a muffin so that she could tutor him. He was pissed but did it. However, seeing how nervous Cyrus was made his heart reach out for him. 

But he couldn't let anyone know that. So he passed it off with cockiness and allowed Buffy to hate him even more. Because that was what he was good at. Making girls hate him. He couldn't let them like him, not when he could never like them back.

The second time he met with Cyrus, it was much more personal. He was trying to run from his disability and he saw Cyrus at the swings, singing a song. Typically, he'd laugh, but it was honestly adorable. So he joined him. They had a good conversation, and for the first time in forever, TJ had fun. Honest to goodness fun. Cyrus helped him and gave him something he hadn't had in years: a chance to escape everything.

That was of course until Buffy showed up. That's when TJ began to feel unwarranted jealousy, and he hated it. He hated all the feelings he was having.

But then Cyrus told him that he knew where to find him. Cyrus was willing to talk to him, despite everything that went down between him and Buffy. And that's when TJ Kippen knew he had fallen for Cyrus Goodman, and hard. But he couldn't let Driscoll know that. So he brushed her off, again.

TJ knew it wasn't the end of it. He went to the counselor's and got tested for learning disabilities. And there it was. Dyscalculia. All of his problems with numbers summed up into one word. Having no choice, he talked to his math teacher. Two arrangements were made:

1\. TJ would take all tests and quizzes at school with the rest of the class. He would then have it sent home by email to take and hand back by the end of the week without any time limits.

2\. His grade requirement for math would be lowered to a D+. He still wanted to play basketball and the pressure to bring his grade up would still be there, just lower.

He could not let anyone know what he was. That would ruin the image he spent years perfecting.

But he did feel bad for hurting Buffy, oddly. The first girl he didn't really hate. Maybe it was because she was Cyrus' best friend. 

So he did some digging and found out about Marty Camden, another basketball player. Apparently Buffy and him have a history, which ended up leading to both not talking to each other. So he called in some favors and forced the two (without them knowing) to reconcile. Buffy is slightly less annoying now after befriending Marty again. Slightly.

But one question remained: How on earth could he have a chance with Cyrus when he barely knows him?


	2. "You were born with the ability to change someone's life - don't ever waste it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hey guys! Happy (early) Valentine's Day! I was going to post the day of, but I got done with the chapter and I really wanted to post it. Anyways, I want to thank all of you for your positive reviews. This is my first time sharing a story with a public audience and I am so grateful for all of you! Also, every chapter of my story will be titled with an inspirational quote. For the most part, every chapter, including this one, will be told from TJ's POV.
> 
> Haftarah is a selection from the Book of Prophets.
> 
> Also, TJ's going to call Cyrus chocolate chip and Cyrus' going to call TJ Hairgel.

DATE PUBLISHED: FEBRUARY 13, 2018

I next saw Cyrus at the swings just a few weeks after the first time. However, it didn't seem like he was there to escape his troubles that day. He had a packet in his hands and he wasn't even swinging.

"What's up, chocolate chip?"

He looks up, a smile forming on his face after seeing me. Just seeing him smile at my presence makes me blush, but you know, that wouldn't be appropriate. Cyrus responds, "Not much, hairgel. I have my bar mitzvah in a few weeks and I'm stressing about memorizing this part of the Torah."

I take it and pronounces the Haftarah I quickly recognized without any problem. Cyrus gapes at him, "How did you do that?"

"I'm Jewish. I celebrated my bar mitzvah last year. My family goes to the synagogue the next town over, which is probably why you've never seen me. I read the same passage when I had mine," I explain. Although it was a huge rite of passage I prepared for, passing it was so satisfying.

"Whoa, that's awesome! Do you think you could help me?" Cyrus asks eagerly.

I chuckle, "Relax, Chocolate Chip. How long have you been studying this?"

Cyrus looks down, "Six months."

"I promise you, CC, you'll be fine. What's really bothering you?" I ask, sitting down at the swing next to him. I'm not going to admit I studied the passages for over a year. I actually learned how to speak Yiddish and Hebrew relatively fluently through my Torah studies and questions.

Cyrus puts away his packet and stares at the ground for another moment, "Jonah's going to be there."

"Jonah...?"

"Jonah Beck, the Ultimate Frisbee captain. My best friend Andi's boyfriend. And... my crush," he admits.

Cyrus likes someone else. That revelation almost breaks my heart. But I'm made of stronger stuff than to break down in front of my crush. However, it's relatively clear that Jonah won't ever reciprocate his feelings, which gives me hope as much as it will hurt Cyrus.

"Oh, that kid? He's not all that. I've heard several stories of people who were hurt emotionally by him. Chocolate Chip, you could do so much better than him."

"You're not... perturbed, that I'm into guys?" he says. In his voice, I can tell that he's struggled with his sexuality for some time. Even if he may not necessarily have been hurt for being into guys, he clearly fears such an incident's occurrence.

His hurt makes me decide to do something I've never done before. I get up from my swing and hug him. He clutches on to me as if he desperately needed a hug. I explain, "I never believed in anything other than the idea that love is love. My parents raised me to accept any kind of love. Just know you have me for anything you need if you feel down, Chocolate Chip."

"Thank you, Hairgel," he says softly. After our tender moment, I get up to push him on the swings. Maybe this will become a regular habit. 

Two things came out of that second chance meeting. The first: Cyrus Josiah Goodman, my crush of several weeks, was gay. The second: said crush would be unrequited for a while, because another guy had his heart. A guy totally undeserving of the love of a boy so sweet and sensitive. I'm not ready to tell Chocolate Chip that I'm gay as well. There's just too much too be said and to experience before I can even reach that level. I may be a confident teen, but that is not an indicator of revealing one of my most deeply guarded secrets.

Let's just see what the new day brings, shall we?


	3. "If you don't know what you're living for, you haven't yet lived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: FEBRUARY 17, 2018
> 
> AN: Hey guys! This chapter will go through Cyrus' bar mitzvah.

Cyrus just invited me to his bar mitzvah. The day after he came out to me, he invited me to his freaking bar mitzvah.

Holy shit. I can't believe that it actually happened. Sure, we hung out a few times and had some meaningful conversations, but I didn't think that he thought of me as such a good friend. But he does, and it makes me really happy. He also read my mind and let me know that as much as it would be appreciated, he accidentally overbooked the hall, so it would be best if it was just me that came. Which was a good thing. I love my parents and all, but they know about my crush on Cyrus (their acceptance helped me accept myself, even if I'm not ready to be out) and I don't want to be embarrassed.

The game last month was emotional. I didn't realize what Buffy was going through until her mother came to the game and I felt really bad for everything I did to her. How can I make fun of her when I'm going through the same thing? My sister, Camilla, is deployed too. I don't know when I can see her and it hurts. I called her that night to say I love you.

I make it to the ceremony wearing a black tux and a blue shirt. Almost as soon as I enter, Buffy spots me and makes her way over.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited," I respond nonchalantly.

"By Cyrus?"

"Duh."

With that, she leaves me alone. I leave my gift for Cyrus (a container of his favorite chocolate chocolate chip muffins) on a table piled with gifts and head to the service.

Cyrus looks really nervous when he goes up to read from the Torah. His eyes search the crowd and land on me. I give him an encouraging smile and mouth "You got this". He nails it. 

The party is off the chains. Everyone there seems to really care about Cyrus. I'm glad I was invited. Plus, that Jonah kid seems totally jealous of something and it makes me happy.

"Hairgel! I'm glad you made it!" Cyrus says, finally coming over to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Chocolate Chip. You rocked it," I say, giving him a man-hug.

"Cyrus, who's this?" a woman who looks a lot like Cyrus says, walking over.

"Mom, this is TJ Kippen, a friend and fellow Jew. TJ, this is Leslie Goodman, my mom," Cyrus introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Goodman," I say, shaking hands with her.

"Actually, it's Ms. Goodman now. I remarried several years ago but I didn't want to change my name. It's nice to meet you too. Now if you'll excuse me, Cyrus' grandparents are calling me over," she says with a smile and heads off.

"Why're you still nervous, CC?" I ask.

"I'm going to tell Andi and Jonah... about me liking guys. Plus explain why Amber's here. I haven't told them we're related yet."

"And not about your crush on Jonah?"

"I don't think I like him anymore," he says with a faint blush.

"Good for you, kid. I'm here for support if you need me."

"Thanks, but I gotta do this on my own."

I watch as he heads outside to where Buffy, Andi, and Jonah sit. I saw Andi talking to Walker, a cousin of a friend of mine, a while ago. They seemed to hit if off, but Jonah looked jealous. Meh. Andi already looks better off with Walker. He says something to Buffy, who walks back inside. He talks to both of them and a lot of tears are shed and all three of them hug tightly. I think they'll be supportive.

"What are you watching, TJ?" Buffy asks coolly.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Why are you even here? Did you ensnare Cyrus into your filthy traps where you say something and don't mean it?"

"That's not what happened. We're friends."

She snorts, "I don't believe you. You clearly have some sort of intentions towards him. Give it up, TJ. I'm not going to let him get hurt by you."

All the anger and hurt I've been feeling just bubbles inside me. Cami not having come home for over a year, my struggles with math, Cyrus not liking me back... I just snap.

"Fine! I have feelings for Cyrus, okay!" I nearly shout.

"TJ?"

Cyrus heard me.

I have to get out of here.


	4. Never yield to the apparently overwhelming might of the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: FEBRUARY 23, 2018
> 
> AN: Hey guys! Andi Mack just got a Season 3! This chapter's quote is from Winston Churchill. I used this quote because a big topic of this chapter will be about military families. GUYS CYRUS' BASH-MITZVAH WAS AMAZING. It was so beautiful and made the show so much more progressive, like when Cyrus came out to Andi (it was so beautiful) and Jonah's panic attack. 
> 
> For anyone reading this after I published it (which was way back in February 2018) the kiss I put in is fake. However, I'm still keeping it just as a plot progression.

For weeks I avoided everyone. The only real interaction I had was when I had tutoring sessions with Buffy. My grade in math started to go up a little bit, which I was proud of.

But major news from my family found me back at the park on the swings. It must've been an hour since the news until I was conscious of my surroundings. Tears were falling down my face, faster than I could wipe them away.

"Hairgel? What're you doing here?" Cyrus asks. He takes a better look at me, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My sister..." I finally manage to let out, crying harder.

He sits next to me, "What happened?"

"My sister's in the military. I haven't seen her since my own Bar Mitzvah over a year ago. She was a JROTC member during high school and went through training which allowed her to skip military academy. The service wherever she's deployed isn't great so I haven't heard from her since. But today we finally heard from her. She... She's been injured in combat. They don't know if she's going to make it," I say, my tears finally leading into sobs.

"Oh, TJ..." Cyrus says and hugs me to my shocking surprise.

"Cyrus..." I say softly.

"Look, I know things were found out at my bar mitzvah and judging from how you behaved over the last few weeks, you mustn't be ready to talk about it. No matter what, right now, you need a friend. And that's what I'm going to be for you right now, okay?" he responds.

"Thank you," I manage to choke out.

"Tell me about your sister," he suggests.

I try to get myself together before I speak because I know I'll break down again otherwise, "Her name is Camilla Jane Kippen. She was known as CJ at school, but I always called her Cami and she always called me Terry."

"Terry?" he questions.

"You didn't think my name was actually TJ, did you?" I say with a laugh. Just this small conversation is making me feel a little bit better.

"No," he says and blushes abashedly, "What is your real name?"

"Terrence Jacob Kippen. I know, it's dry."

"I like it. I'm going to call you Ter from now on."

"Okay, but you better be the only one who calls me that. Anyways, Cami enlisted almost right after graduation four years ago. I hated that she was away and I decided to stop calling myself Terrence. We moved to this town that summer and I stopped going by Terrence, and eventually got to TJ as my chosen nickname. It's a small tribute to Cami. When we were together, we were Cami and Terry. But when we're not, we're CJ and TJ. That connection makes me feel like I'll always have a piece of her in my heart."

"You really care about her, don't you."

"Of course. It doesn't matter how many fights we've gotten into; I will always love her. I can't lose her. I just can't," I state, bursting into tears again.

"Ter, may I try something?" he asks.

"Okay," I say and find a pair of soft lips on mine.

The kiss is absolutely amazing. I've never kissed anyone before, and having my first with a guy like Cyrus makes it all the better. I don't really want to stop, but I know it will have to eventually, so I let Cyrus be the one to break away.

"I know you must be curious as to why I did that. But I saw how my touch helped you feel better earlier. I thought maybe this was the best way to help you know that I am here for you, Ter."

"You gave me my first kiss..." I say, still in a daze from the kiss.

"And you are the first guy I have ever kissed. And it is SO much better than kissing girls," he slightly gushes.

"I wouldn't know from experience, so I'll just take your word for it," I chuckle, "But it did help. Thanks Chocolate Chip."

"I have a proposition for you," he says suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been this comfortable around a guy maybe ever. I haven't had the best luck with relationships, and my crushes have been odd to say the least, and you don't seem ready for one yet. Maybe we can try to explore what it's like to have feelings for guys together? Not as boyfriends, but to have someone going through the same confusion I am by my side would be amazing. What do you say?"

"Interesting proposition, Goodman. We have a deal," I grin.

Cyrus, who has a low level of self confidence on a regular basis, has been the most supportive person I've had since Cami... I am so glad to have him.


	5. "When we are tired, we are attacked by ideas we conquered long ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: First of all, thank you for 1.2K views! I had no idea my story would reach out to so many people. I was going to update last weekend, but I hit some major writer's block. I keep up with all the Tyrus stories on Wattpad and they're all so good! One, I believe is Surprising Love, inspired me for this chapter.
> 
> This chapter will focus on the Kippens, and it's shorter than normal. A shocking revelation that TJ remembers will majorly impact the family.
> 
> This chapter has a scene which is extremely intense, written to provide backstory for a certain situation. I am marking the scene, and will explain in short form in next chapters summary.
> 
> All italics text is either for emphasis or for TJ's ending thoughts. Normal text is the story.

It's been a month since we found out Cami was injured. There has been no news and it frustrates me to no end. Not knowing how my sister's doing hurts so much. We all wait hopelessly for a sign, any sign.

School's been interesting. Cyrus and I are sort of... out. We're still not dating, but we've kissed several times and gone on a few outings. I find the whole taking it slow concept endearing, since I'm learning a lot about this adorable guy I call my crush.

Jonah and Andi are an interesting pair. Before I left the bar mitzvah, I found Jonah in a state of a panic attack. I called one of Cyrus' dads to help him. Now he's trying to get Andi back, but she's moved on. Walker and Andi have really hit it off.

Buffy and I are sort of okay, I suppose. Cy encouraged me to confide in her about Cam. But there's still tensions between us. The smallest thing can set her off.

Today, the five of us are at The Spoon. Andi and Walker are laughing at each other's jokes, Cyrus is downing baby taters like there's no tomorrow, and Buffy is either doing homework or working on something. I don't know.

Suddenly her phone bleeps and she turns to read whatever message she got. Her eyes widen and she gasps, "Mom says that they have to send her back. She's got to replace someone overseas."

"Buffy, it'll be fine," I try to reassure.

Her eyes narrow, "What the hell do you know? Your sister's been deployed for a few years, my mom's been deployed my whole life! Honestly, knowing you, you probably were the reason for her choosing to go into the military!"

Thunder. Pouring Rain. Screams. That is all I can hear as I leave The Spoon with Buffy's words and walk home. I make it to my bed when I finally collapse.

Flashback Scene: Here is where it gets intense. If such a scene will make you feel uncomfortable, skip to the next chapter.

It was raining for hours at home. I was in my bedroom trying to ignore it until I heard the thunder, when I ran downstairs. It must have been about 1 AM, and Cami wasn't home yet. I was in the kitchen reading a book when I heard the door slam.

"Camilla Jane Kippen! Why were you out so late?" Dad thunders.

Cami's voice quivers in a way I never heard it before, "I went to the doctor's, Dad. I went on a walk afterwards and I lost track of time."

"Why the hell were you at the doctor's?" Mom asks.

"I have to tell you something. I'm...I'm pregnant," Cam says and she bursts into sobs.

"Camilla Jane! You are only 17!"

"I... I know," she whimpers.

"Was it that Matthew boy?"

She nods. I hear a sharp slap, "We told you to stay away from him!"

Dad has never hit either of us before...

"I love him, Dad!" she protests.

"He got you pregnant! That's enough to keep him away from you forever! He will leave you!" Dad says and is about to hit her again when I run into the room and stand in front of her.

"DON'T HIT HER DAD!" I yell and the slap about to hit Cami, hits me instead.

The force for me, only eight years old then, was just too much. It causes me to collapse and hit my head on the ground.

Nearly unconscious, I hear a second thud next to me. Mom screams, "She's losing the baby! Get them both to the hospital, Jacob!"

End Flashback

Retrograde amnesia caused by trauma, loss of three months of my life. In another room, a miscarriage. 4 lives changed forever.


	6. "Truth never damages a cause that is just."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: MARCH 18, 2018
> 
> AN: Last chapter got deep, and I felt like it was necessary to clarify the flashback. TJ's father does not hit anyone, especially his family. The shock of Camilla's announcement (that she was pregnant) caused that to happen. It was like his hands were being controlled by another being, he would never have done that. But that was the moment that drove a huge change in the family. Camilla lost her baby in the shock.
> 
> This chapter will deal with the aftermath of TJ remembering. 
> 
> The last line is always an ending thought.

All those memories came back to me. That's why Cami wasn't home for so long after I lost my memory. Why the army must've been a much better option for her.

But dad... I don't understand why he did it. Mom and Dad got divorced soon after it happened. We barely speak to him. Mom got remarried a couple of years ago, to a man named Gabriel Kippen (he shares the same last name as dad but they aren't related). 

I wake up in a hospital room, Mom and Gabe looking over me. She notices I'm up and speaks, relieved, "Terrence! You're finally up! You had us all frightened."

"Momma, I remember... everything."

"And you want to know why, don't you?" she says, understanding.

I nod. She waves Gabe out and sits on the chair beside me. "Your father never laid a hand on anyone before. Something happened that day. Maybe he was inebriated, maybe the shock caused him to do something he wouldn't ever do normally. But he hated himself for it. He blamed himself for Camilla's miscarriage. He broke, Terrence. The only way he thought he would protect us was for him to leave us. He begged me to divorce him and for me to have full custody over the two of you. This was while you were in a coma, and we didn't know what would happen to you. When the Doctor said you would not remember the last few months, we decided it would be best."

"And Cam? She must hate Dad."

"She forgave him."

"How?"

"He hated that boy who impregnated her. He was right to. A few weeks after Cami had a miscarriage, a couple of days after she came back to school, that boy came to her. Broke up with her, telling her he wasn't ready to have a baby. She dragged him to a secluded area and yelled at him, telling him she had a miscarriage. She came home and cried into your father's lap, telling him he was right. She knew he had her best interests at heart. She forgave him but she couldn't forget. Before the divorce Cam met army people who had come to her training, and got one of the letters for potential sign up. She wanted it but ultimately, your father helped her make the decision. Now a few friends of yours are outside. It would probably be best to not tell them the truth of what happened."

I nod. She kisses my forehead and leaves. Buffy appears first, looking extremely apologetic, "I'm sorry TJ. I hit a sore spot and it's truly my fault. Can you please forgive me?"

"Look. I remembered things I'd forgotten about but I don't want to deal with them. You hate me so much that you were willing to tell me that I was the reason for my sister enlisting. That's not insulting, that's bullying. Your mother may have been in the army all your life, but at least you see her ever so often. Of the four years my sister's been in the army, I've seen her twice. Once before she was deployed, the second at my bar mitzvah. I keep trying to keep some civility but you fight back. Maybe it's best we just stop. We treat each other like classmates but we don't try to progress any further."

She nods and leaves the room. Cyrus is the next to enter. He looks extremely worried, "Ter?"

"I'm okay, CC, just a bit emotional."

"I'm glad you're alright. You've only been out a day but your mother made it sound so serious."

"It sort of is. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I respect that. You'll probably hate the hospital food, so I got my mom to make you brownies. They're vegan, but they're so good. I only love vegan food because my mom is vegan and an excellent cook. Bambi made you a cheeseburger from The Spoon."

"Bambi?

"My cousin, Amber. She works there, remember? I forget why I call her that but it definitely had to do with her love for Disney."

"Tell your mom and cousin I said thanks."

"When do you get out of here?"

"Not sure. Probably soon."

"Actually, in a few hours. Checking your vitals, you seem perfectly fine," the doctor says.

"Thanks, Doctor."

I really need to talk to Cami.


	7. "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: MAY 12, 2018
> 
> AN: This chapter was originally published after a three month hiatus due to overwhelming reads I'd received. To this day, I can't believe that so many of you decided to read my story. Serious love to all of you. I was inspired to leave my hiatus and upload a new chapter. This one's going to be set in the future, and what happens in between will be told through flashbacks. This one will be in TJ's POV, but Cyrus will have a POV soon.
> 
> I was reading through my old chapters and discovered several glaring grammar errors. I will go back and fix those eventually.

My name is Terrence Jacob Kippen. I'm 25 years old. After graduating summa cum laude in graphic design from Boston University, I moved to New York.

I'm married, but my husband is not Cyrus Goodman. In fact, I haven't spoken to the "Good Hair Crew", their boyfriends, and his cousin in years.

Not since he got together with Jonah Beck.

The story of how this all happened is too detailed to summarize in a quick description of my life. All will be told soon enough.

Although, I can definitely say that a major reason for it was my sister, Camilla Jane. I haven't spoken to her in years.

After graduating from college, I was offered a minor league contract for the Westchester Knicks. I moved there almost immediately. Several times, we got opportunities to play in a NY Knicks game against a low ranked team. 

At my first, I found myself intrigued by the DJ, who went by the name DJ G. He was a Canadian who graduated from Keaton School of the Arts among the top five of his class. He could play any instrument without practicing, could hit any note, and could dance fairly well. He was most known for being a music prodigy.

Curiosity peaked, so I approached him after the game. His name was Jackson "Jax" Gardner. He got into Julliard and another Canadian arts school, but was going to stay in Canada with his boyfriend, Miles Lennox. That was, until he found him cheating on him with another girl. Her name was Julie Maslany. She was a good friend but had no idea that Miles was dating Jax.

Not that he was mad at him for the gender he chose. He had dated a girl named Bianca Blackwell, who had dated this singer named Alya Kendrick before high school, for about a year before he realized his feelings for Miles, who had been his best friend.

Jax and I got along very well. Before I knew it, I found myself falling for him.

Unlike Cyrus, he was very extroverted. He had feelings for me too, but acted on it as soon as he realized. 

We got married last year, once our careers were settled. I'm currently a regular shooting guard on the New York Knicks. Jax opened this fantastic club in Manhattan with his friends from Keaton: Julie and Scarlett Dunn, Kit Gladwell, Azadeh and Bianca Blackwell-Kuhn, Beckett Bradstreet, and Sasha Roy. It's a penthouse with a rooftop club. They used their talents to choreograph routines for performances, design the club, stage performances, and keep the music with the times. On the bottom floors, they run a talent agency. Both are highly successful.

Although not in any way the way I thought it was going to be, my life is fantastic right now.


	8. "I'm looking forward to the future, and feeling grateful for the past"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: MAY 15, 2018
> 
> This chapter will feature Cyrus' first POV. Still future. He won't do the same italics ending thing as TJ, but the end sentence serves the same purpose.

The fortune teller was right. I did go to an Ivy League, Harvard. But I didn't graduate from it. And it was all because of TJ and his awful sister.

But I did end up traveling overseas to finish university at Oxford. I graduated with a degree in developmental psychology. 

Huh, I never expected myself to follow the path of my parents. But it's really cool. All those years that my parents have had me as a client and discussed such therapies with me paid off eventually. Working as a developmental psychologist is fun. I work with pediatricians at a lot of hospitals to develop more healthy programs for kids.

Jonah and I moved to Utah after college. We have a nice home. We haven't thought of kids yet, but I suppose it'll be something we talk about soon.

Sometimes, I think of what would have happened if I had listened to TJ. I loved TJ but I lied to him. I told him I was over Jonah when I was still head over heels for him. And it turned out Jonah liked me too. He confessed his panic disorder to me around his senior year of high school. I suppose that's when I realized I wanted to be a developmental psychologist. People like me who never really got a chance to blossom later on and those with too much pressure on themselves, as well as everyone in between, should be able to develop into phenomenal people.

I miss TJ. I can't believe it's been so many years since we last talked. It's weird. I blame a him for what went wrong but I miss him. I suppose if Jonah hadn't made his way back into my heart, we might've been married by now.

Things were so different when I was young. I remember that a while after coming out to Buffy, I saw Amber working at the Spoon. She told me everything, except this huge secret. My family is loaded. It's weird, but it's just that my family in general has always been rich on both sides. We could've helped them.

She's still my best friend. That did not change. No, Camilla, that awful bitch of a sister that TJ has, influenced TJ more than he claims Jonah did me. 

Yes, I swear. I always have. I'm not as shy about it anymore. But I know how to filter myself, especially with some of the young children I work with.

Jonah found his talents at Ultimate Frisbee could actually work outside it, especially as it became crystal that it wouldn't surpass middle school. He tried Disc Golf and Lacrosse in high school and college. Eventually, he and a few others from university formed a band. He plays bass, Sean Matthews plays lead guitar, Noah Revri keyboard, Joshua Sinclair the drums, and Skye Hart, Kaylee Michaels, and Danielle Lewis lead singers. They're a few years older but they hit it off well. They're not super famous, but they have a large fan base and make a nice sum during gigs.

I am aware of TJ's husband's club. Jo's band played there a few times. 

I watch all of his games, or listen on the radio to them. His skills have only gotten better since we first met. Not that I'd admit any of it.

I think what really began the process of us splitting was the day Amber broke down at our table.


	9. "Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: MAY 27, 2018
> 
> A.N: Hey guys! This chapter will again be in TJ's POV. Most likely the POV's will alternate between the two every other chapter. Please let me know if there're any other POV's you want to see!
> 
> The flashback of this chapter is written as a sort of memoir by TJ. The story he recalls was written by me when Yanny v. Laurel was huge. I have always heard Yanny.
> 
> Also, I'm not a Cavs fan. Sorry to anyone reading this story that is!
> 
> This chapter was written back when the Dubs were on it. Though they're not right now, still love them.
> 
> Also, GO NINERS!!!!

Our last game before the All Star Break happened just hours ago, solidifying our position as second in the league. We creamed the Cavaliers, 120-93. Personally, that team went sour once Lebron James retired from basketball a while back. 'Til then, the Cavs and the Warriors were running the league. At least there's some diversity in the teams that play in the Finals now. I don't think the Cavs have made it past the division finals in three years.

Anyways, I'm home for the first time in about a week due to a road trip. Unfortunately, J's got this big music deal that him and the Keaton kids are working out, and he's been pulling several all nighters. He left me mouthwatering pasta and a glass of champagne to celebrate my victory, promising he'll call soon.

I shower and prepare to settle in for the night. However, something's been on my mind for the last few days, and it isn't the game or Jax. It's been a few years since I even thought about it, but matters have pressed on. Doesn't help that the team manager wants us to write of something that lead to our present lives to share with the team to tighten the bond. 

My past haunts me. I must relive said past. 

I pick up a pen, my lucky pen. It's the one I used when I signed with the Knicks. I've only used it for situations I've been uncomfortable in, just like this one, to bring some sort of courage.

I suppose everything started when the whole Yanny v. Laurel business came about... 

Just kidding. Although that was a conversation we had only a few days before the day where things began. By then, the exes, also known as Iris and Jonah, as well as Amber, had joined. I figured they were on good terms, but I didn't know why Amber joined us. Cyrus knew, but he never told me. Iris, Walker, and I consistently heard Yanny. Jonah, Cyrus, and Andi all heard Laurel. Buffy and Amber heard both and consistently adhered to the fact that it's related to pitch.

At some point of the argument, my wishes about seeing my sister again returned to light. I don't know why I was so insistent about it then. I certainly do not care at this point in my life.

But the day does come, in the form of a pep rally for the final basketball game of the season. We had a great record, and it was pivotal to win. Grant's team's coaches were scouting for prospective players that would bring great victories to the team. I wanted to be one of those players, obviously.

After a routine from the dance team, Dr. Metcalf, the principal, appears on stage. He begins to speak, "Many of you are graduating this year. You will be moving on to bigger and better things, in high school. During your high school careers, the question will arise: What will you do with your lives? This is a question I have asked at every single middle school I have worked at as principal. For the first time, we are fortunate enough to have someone who was willing to come and speak to us. In fact, she's related to one of the people in this very room. Please welcome, temporarily discharged from her nearly four year service in the military, Camilla Jane Wagner!"

I remember not registering the words for a moment until she comes out onstage. Cami was back. I remember running into her arms crying my heart out. I remember the people in the room giving a standing ovation. It was an amazing day for me then. I remember Metcalf smiling and ushering me backstage so I can wait for her to finish the speech.

After that rally, Camilla hugs me tight. Her arm is wrapped in a cast, but she's okay. In the most sincere voice I'd ever hear from her, she speaks, "It's so good to see you after so long, Terry!"

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you here, Cami. How'd you get discharged?"

"Well, my injuries were all treated and nearly healed when I get a summons from the Lieutenant in charge of my unit. Turns out, your teammate Buffy's mother was my Lieutenant. Your friends here convinced her mother to let me come back for a few months."

"Since when was your last name Wagner?" I ask, remembering that small detail. This would only be a start of the problems that would occur with her.

"Since I got married. Only a few months ago, before I was injured. His name is William. He's a wonderful man. His father served and he followed him. He went to this school called Avalon High. We had quite a time getting to know each other. We've been dating for years. No, Mom and Dad didn't know. We planned on getting re-hitched here once both of us had a few years off service."

"Well, no matter what, I am so glad to have you back," I smile.

Around me then stood Cyrus, Jonah, Andi, and Buffy. I thank all of them before turning to Cyrus, "You planned this."

"I wanted you to be happy-" he says, beginning to ramble. However, I interrupt him with a kiss.

"I know we agreed to be just friends or something like that, but I really like you. You've made me happier than I've been for a long time. You recognized how I was hurting and moved mountains to help me. I don't want to just be friends anymore. Cyrus, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," he responds before kissing me.

The major parts of my life began that day... right when Cyrus and I made it official.


	10. "Love is a song that never ends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: JUNE 17, 2018
> 
> Yes, I am placing as many Disney characters as I possibly can. This chapter should be solely Andi Mack characters, though.
> 
> In this chapter, Cyrus will be telling his story. In the next chapter or the following, it'll skip around a bit to where they actually break up, then back to the present.
> 
> I only shipped Jyrus until TJ entered Cyrus' life. From the beginning I just wanted Cyrus to be happy.

J and I are back in our hometown for the weekend. Bowie and Bex are having their wedding anniversary party.

Actually, that's a bit general. Bowie and Bex didn't marry each other, but they did have a double wedding. Miranda and Bowie really did hit it off well, and he proposed at our middle school graduation party. Bex was single for a while, until she met Samantha Wilder, who was the Barker at our Ren Faire back in 7th grade. Their connection was stronger than what Bex had with Bowie. It was interesting, because Bex had had so many boyfriends in her 30+ years of life that she never realized she was attracted to other women. Sam was her bisexual awakening. She proposed to Sam Andi's freshman year, and both pairs had a wedding together the summer before our junior year.

Being back brings a lot of memories. We don't go anywhere without making a stop at The Spoon, still fully in business, for some classic baby taters and milkshakes. That's where the memories really hit.

Ter and I head off to our first official date. He insists on taking me to dinner at The Spoon before his surprise for the main part of our date.

I find myself enjoying myself greatly as we wait for the waiter to take our orders. Ter makes me laugh for five minutes straight with a story about a friend from his old town who tried to dance on top of a table for his crush, but he couldn't dance. He ended up falling off the table right into her arms. 

"What can I get for you today-" Amber says, walking up to us. As soon as she makes eye contact with me, she bursts into tears.

I suppose it's better to explain. Amber's my cousin and my ultimate best friend. However, we've been in a fight for a while. She didn't tell me that her family was having financial issues. That they were struggling so bad she had to get a job to make ends meet. Our family has connections, and could have helped them. But they refuse our help. But she hasn't cried in front of me at all since the fight. I need to find out what's wrong.

We give her our orders and she heads off, before walking out the back door for air. Terrence turns to me, "Go. Talk to her. I'm right here."

"You're the best, you know," I smile.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I've been aware. Thanks for reminding me."

I snort and walk out the back door. I see Amber blubbering in the corner. I call out, "Bambi!"

She turns away, "Cyde I don't want to talk to you right now."

"What's gotten into you? Tell me!" I plead.

"Go away, Cyrus! God damn it!" she screams.

"Bambi... I only want to help..." I say, nearly finding myself about to cry myself.

She walks over to me, tears streaming down her face, and pushes me back to the entrance, "You can't help, Cyrus. That's the point! Now go back to your stupid date and leave me alone!"

She turns back away to her corner. Defeated, I walk to the door. However, I turn back once more, "That stupid date is my first date with a person I have actual feelings for! Thank god Terrence is an angel because I might have destroyed my chances with him due to me interrupting my date to deal with you and your problems! Gee, I thought, even though we fought for months, I care about my cousin, and I don't want to lose her! I've been here for you for so long, Amber. I guess that means you really don't need me anymore."

I walk back inside. Terrence sees my face and quickly jumps up, "Let's skip this part of the date?"

"Thank you," I manage to whisper.

We catch the train to the next destination. As soon as we're in a private compartment, I finally start to cry. He takes me into his arms and consoles me, "What happened with you and your cousin?"

He knows about our fight prior to today's incident, so I just continue, "Something's bothering her and I know it. But she doesn't need me! I'm losing her, Ter. My best friend."

"I get it. I've been feeling the same about Cam."

"Really?"

"Now that I know what really happened, she's been walking on eggshells around me. And the marriage thing! It's just all too complicated."

"I get it," I say.

After I've calmed, I ask him the question, "Where exactly are we heading?"

"As you can tell, not in our city of residence. We're heading back to my hometown. There's this one place that's quite unlike anything here. It's not too far from here, so we'll be back by seven at the latest."

"Great!" I grin.

He ends up taking me to this 50's style diner, "I was going to bring you here for ice cream, but we didn't have lunch, so we're eating here. It's one of those places I wanted to take you."

After an amazing lunch, we take a walk around the city as he shows me the places he remembers from long ago. He then takes me to the park, which is relatively empty. We spend a good portion of time there, relaxing and talking. There's never a dull moment with him.

After a goodbye kiss, I walk back home to find Amber at my doorstep. She's out of her work clothes. When she sees me, she springs up, "Cyrus, I wasn't fair to you today and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

She nods and tells me the news that would change my life then.

She was moving; her father had gotten a new job in Pennsylvania... All I knew at that age was that I had to make sure she would stay.


	11. "The Greatest Revenge is Compassion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: JUNE 17, 2018
> 
> Wow. Seems like every time I update without a set time, I happen to do a time jump. Since we switch back to TJ's POV here, I'm jumping back to when they were in college and broke up. If enough people are interested, I'll create a book with a collection of one-shots of their relationship between middle school and college. Let me know!
> 
> Also, I realized that I said in the first chapter that Jonah is straight, but I have him married to Cyrus in the future. Clearly, he's not (or is he? Mwahahahaha). I hope this chapter explains it.
> 
> I had high hopes about HSM when writing this, when there was a chance that HSM4 would be a thing. I do love Seblos on HSMTMTS, though.
> 
> Torchy's Tacos is this amazing Taco place in Texas. Best tacos I've ever had. Where I live now has absolutely horrible Mexican food, so I will never forget Torchy's.

I'm finally home after a five game away series, which we won all but one of (the score was really close, too). It's nearly Christmas and this year, we're going to spend the few days we have off in Cancun with Mom, Gabriel, Jax' dad James, Jax's mom Jessica, and Jax's sister Juliana. I don't know what Camilla is doing, but apparently she's going on vacation with the Wagner family.

I slide my keycard in to unlock our penthouse. We decided to upgrade a bit and found a three-story penthouse on the Upper East Side, separated into wings. It's ridiculously huge. We don't spend too much so the cost didn't damage our savings. Plus, with the Smart-Fridges that allow constant, cheap restocking of our most necessary items, we don't spend much on the necessities. And solar-powered everything cuts our electricity bill. Admittedly, we did splurge on the amenities just so that we wouldn't have to pay in extravagance later. Altruism, I suppose.

"Terry," a voice says softly.

I look around to find, "Camilla?"

I snort in disbelief. Clearly, she's not here for help. She's extremely healthy and is wearing clothes that Bianca was moaning over because they weren't even out yet. But I've cut her out of my life. So why is she here?

"I'm sorry, I just saw her downstairs and she was looking for you so I let her come up with me," Jax pleads.

"You, do whatever in the living room," I say to Camilla, then turn to Jax, "We need to have a talk."

We both head to our room. He sits in silence as I clean out my suitcase, knowing I don't want to speak just yet. As soon as I finish, I turn my annoyance at him, "Why? You know I don't talk to her!"

"We haven't talked about her in so long. The first few years of our relationship, you mentioned her grievances relatively often. I thought you'd forgiven her?"

"I would never."

"Why? Did she not mean the world to you?"

"That was before she caused Cyrus to cheat on me!" I burst.

It was sophomore year of college. Cyrus had entered college this year, but we didn't meet as often. Basketball, heavy class load, and fraternity duties stood in my way of spending more time with him. I tried to make more time for him. Unfortunately, Camilla was in town the same weekend that I was actually free.

"Terry, let's go see High School Musical 5! It just opened and the main cast from the original trilogy is in it! Plus, I hear Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens might have rekindled their relationship and it shows onscreen. I know you love the movies, come watch!" she says when I arrive at her hotel room.

"Cami, I really can't. I actually came because I need to shorten our lunch plans. There's this LGBTQ forum on his campus that he managed to snag an invite for me. I didn't want to cancel in any way other than in person. But this is really important. It's my identity. I want to be open about it," I apologize.

She snaps a smile on her face that I later realize is fake, "Fine. Give me a moment to freshen?"

"Alright. Thanks, C."

We head out to Torchy's Tacos, the best taco place I've ever been. I grab my own order, eat relatively fast with Cami, then take another order to-go for Cyrus.

I arrive at Cy's dorm to find... Cyrus and Jonah... kissing? Jonah's shirtless, and Cyrus appears to be almost in the same state.

"What the fuck?"

They break apart. Jonah contorts his face into a sneer, "You have no right to say that you know. You made it clear to Cy-guy that you don't want him anymore."

"This doesn't excuse the cheating!"

"Cheating? Your sister let us know that you didn't want to be with me. That you found someone else and didn't want to tell me," Cyrus says, breaking my heart even more.

"The way you two are at going at it, it doesn't seem like it was new."

Jonah smirks, "Since last year, actually. Being away from home helped me come to terms with my sexuality, and that I liked Cyrus."

"I was going to tell you after the forum... but you came in."

"Camilla told you last year?" I ask in disbelief. He nods, "Well, to clarify, I've only liked one person in my life, and that was always you, Cyrus. So fuck you."

"TJ, I..." he stumbles.

"No. Just... no. I hope I never see you again. Both of you," I say. Before I leave, I toss the Torchy's Tacos bag at him, "I got this for you, knowing you liked it. Take it, don't take it. I don't care. I no longer want something of yours."

I turn outside and slam the door behind me. I can't let my emotions get the better of me. Not yet. I have one more person to deal with.

"How DARE you!" I scream at Camilla once I enter her hotel room.

"It was for your own good," she says innocently.

"You have NEVER had the right to decide what's good for me. I protected YOU that night. You were foolish enough to get yourself pregnant. You were never good for me. I swear, if I never see you again, it'll be too soon. I've spoken to the concierge. You're checked out of the hotel. Your flight's been moved to tonight. Now please, get the HELL out of my life!" I roar.

The memory of that horrible day leaves me as emotionally wrecked as I had been once I was in privacy. Jax holds me for a while, "God damn, I'm sorry. But... was Cyrus not in a different state of mind then or am I wrong?"

"He did fight for his cousin Amber to stay for a long while without any bearing of fruit. They had a grand scale fight that wrecked what was already deteriorating completely after her father lost his job. He gave up the fight then... then she moved back for college last year and didn't tell him until she came over for dinner one night. He must've found comfort in Jonah then... I recall them not speaking to each other from the fight until just a few months ago. Oh, fuck."

"I'll deal with Camilla. I think you need to go back to that town," he nods.

"Not without you," I plead.

"I'm not leaving you stranded, dear. Just book the tickets."

Was I judging the situation wrong... after all these years?


	12. "The Pain of Parting is Nothing to the Joy of Meeting Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: JUNE 25, 2018
> 
> While originally writing this chapter, I was on my way back from Mexico and I'd saved the coming out video on my phone (like three of them), and I was rewatching them. It inspired me to update this chapter. Anyways, we're back in the Andi Mack hometown starting this chapter, and Cyrus' POV is in this chapter.
> 
> I refer to their hometown as "Shadyside" as that's what it's called in Truth or Truth.
> 
> As I was writing this chapter, I watched A Walker to Remember. HOLY SHIT. I hope things will be resolved. There's such a stark contrast between how TJ is with Buffy and with Cyrus.

Home. How long it's been. 

After Buffy moved away for a while and Amber left, Shadyside just wasn't home. Then they did both come back, and things felt more normal. But life had changed. I had changed.

Years later, I recall very well what 7th grade me loved about Shadyside, how it was the only definition I had for home. But after what happened with TJ... I couldn't go back.

I made mistakes the last year of our relationship. I did love TJ. I don't know why I cheated with Jonah. Frankly, I'm not sure why I'm still with him. We never actually married. I know Jonah wants it, something inside me just isn't ready.

That is... until today...

I sit inside The Spoon with Jonah. I followed in mom's vegan lifestyle after junior year of high school. I knew I loved vegan food but I didn't know if I could follow through. Once I left Shadyside, though, I realized my opposition to being vegan was living there, especially with The Spoon's milkshakes. It was much easier to be vegan when I moved out, but I indulge only when I'm back in my hometown.

I hear the door open as I order baby taters, a veggie burger, and a milkshake, but I don't pay much attention... that is, until I hear gasps and squeals from some of the teens and even an adult or two. I turn my attention to... TJ and his husband Jax, signing autographs and taking photos. 

Once the crowd clears, our eyes meet. He's grown. He's wearing one of his custom Knick's sweatshirts (it's very cold outside) and jeans. His hair is no longer slightly spiked but cut close to his head. If he was handsome before, the only way to describe him now is gorgeous. 

It scares me that I no longer know what he's feeling from looking into his eyes. He's become unreadable. Before he can head further towards me, I panic and sprint away. 

It must've been fate to meet again, as I found myself back at the same swings that once brought me comfort. I don't want to go too far up, that is, until I find someone gently pushing me so I can swing upwards. TJ. 

He does that in silence for a few moments, until he sits on the other swing and starts to do the same. After he's higher up, he finally talks, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Before you ask, or beg for forgiveness, or whatever, I wanted to explain that I came here to see you."

"I thought you hated me?"

"For years, I did. But then I realized something. You were dealing with what happened with Amber. Your mind was an emotional wreck. Then Camilla came around and told you I wasn't interested. Already being sensitive to what others think of you, you found that reasonable. And you thought that since Camilla was my best friend, it made sense that she would tell you. So you made bad choices."

I just gape at him. He smirks, "I took a few psychology classes at uni. Jax helped me turn to the thoughts of rationality. I've spent a few days analyzing the situation."

"You must really love him, don't you?"

"Not as much as I loved you, but he knows that. But I love him a lot. He loves Miles Lennox still. That was his first love, and in all honesty, you never really get over your first. But I wouldn't give up my life right now for anything."

I simply nod. After a moment, I reply, "I never married Jonah, you know."

He cocks an eyebrow at me, "Oh?"

"He wanted to tie the knot, but something inside me just prevented me from wanting it. I didn't realize why. But when I met you today, I think I finally do. I've been ridden with guilt for years for what I did to you."

"For what it's worth, I forgive you. But things are not going to change. We are both in good relationships. I can do being friends."

"I can live with that."

Just then, Jax rushes over, bringing with him what will change things yet again.


	13. "This love was made for me and you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: JULY 7, 2018
> 
> I really love The Parent Trap, as well as the songs on the soundtrack. The title comes from the lyrics of the song L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Definitely something I'd recommend to listen to while reading. We're back to TJ in this chapter, for the final First Person POV! Things are going to get more interesting here.
> 
> A few more of what is described in this chapter is from a story I'm writing on Backstage.
> 
> I shipped Milax as a Backstage fan back in the day but now I've written this whole Beckett/Jax best friend backstory for my story that has made me ship them instead.

Jax walks over to us, looking extremely scared. With just one look, I know what he's going to tell me, but I let him tell us anyway.

He plonks down on the ground, with his eyes down. Finally, he speaks, "I just got a call from Cassie."

"What did she say?"

"It's Miles. He's sick again. They don't know how much time he has left. I need to go there."

"Do you want me to leave your things at home to pick up later?"

He shakes his head, "After getting the call, I booked my ticket to New York and then Canada. I'll pack up as much as I can once I get there, but Bianca and Azadeh are helping me with as much as they can before I get there. I brought over the papers."

I nod and he hands me the papers. I sign off on the final page and he does the same. I take back the papers, "I'll file them myself. Don't worry. You go to Miles."

"Is it bad that I still need him after he cheated twice?" he asks suddenly.

"You were much younger then. We've lived quite interesting lives. The fact that fate has brought you two together again proves that it's not wrong. And you've got so many people on your side. I'm just a plane ticket away if you need an ass kicked."

He laughs, "I really do love you, Terrence. I won't ever forget you."

"And I, you," I say. We share a final kiss and a hug, "Now go get your man!"

"Right... I might've ran all the way over from our hotel room in panic," he says sheepishly.

"You know there was an airbus stop right across from the hotel that had a stop out here, right? Now go. You just have to scan your ID and you should be fine."

"Bye Terrence," he says, giving me one last hug.

"Bye Jackson," I reply.

When Jax leaves, Cyrus turns to me, "What was that about?"

"It's a long explanation. Let's not talk about it here."

We walk to my rental car. I drive two towns over to Courtview, a city that formed from the unification of three adjoined suburban cities, including my own hometown. I park next to Adler's, a restaurant in the eastern part of the city.

"Shall we?" I say. 

I get out from my side and open the door for Cyrus, a gesture I used to do when we were dating. We walk in side by side. Thankfully, it's not full, so we get a table immediately.

"Are you going to have anything vegan or non-vegetarian? I've heard they have separate menu for vegan food that's pretty good. Tastes like the real stuff, but ya know, vegan."

"Appreciate it, but I was planning on getting non-veg at the Spoon, when you interrupted my time by just appearing. So I'll order from the regular menu?"

"I tend to do that, don't I?" I give a cocky grin, resulting in us both laughing, "I checked, it's kosher."

"You still follow the kosher diet?" he asks, surprised.

"Hey, I may not be Orthodox, nor do I express my religious beliefs a lot, but I am a practicing Jew. I go to the temple every Saturday, I follow kosher, I celebrate the holidays, and I practice Shabbat as much as possible when I don't have NBA related activities those two days. I would be surprised if you didn't follow the traditions."

"I wasn't as devout growing up, but I do stick to what I grew up with. So yeah, Kosher's good."

When we wait for our food, I explain, "As of an hour ago, I'm officially a divorced man."

His jaw drops, "That's what the papers were for?"

"We've had a contingency plan for years. We weren't each other's first loves; things could happen. So we had divorce papers on hand, all signed except for the last page. Things are easier now so you don't have to go to court as long as you both sign the papers. I'm filing them at the Marriage Office in New York City once I get back, and that'll officially end the marriage on peaceful terms."

"That's not what most people do when they get married," he says slowly.

"We're not most people. Our lives have been all kinds of messed up. We don't want things to get any messier if things are in the midst of changing."

"You've told me about your life, but Jax?"

"He's from Canada; LGBT people are treated better there. But he..." I say and lower my voice, "He was born a female. That was hard for him to transition. He faced some bull from his main music teacher, who ended up being a trans male himself, who liked women, but grew up in America and was disowned when he came out. He was forced to join the school's elite dance squad when his ability to dance was discovered, and that group made him drive away from Miles. It was a long time after he was forced to join that he came to an agreement with Cassandra "Cassie" Miller, the captain, and was able to be with him. Then his childhood best friend arrived at Keaton and he had to hide his identity from him. All this mess in two years. Only added when he and Miles got married."

"They did what?"

"It was Christmas 2016, during their sophomore year of high school, when they were both 16. In Canada, they're allowed to with parental permission. They were both very in love and far more mature for their age, so they were allowed. "

"So Miles cheated when they were married?"

"They were too young. By senior year, they fought so much that they had a trial separation. Miles was with another during that period, so he wasn't exactly cheating. But Jax found out, and although he wasn't mad about the 'cheating', he did realize that the marriage was over. They entered college as free bachelors. It's just easier for him to call what happened cheating, but that's not what truly happened."

"That would make sense as to why he went back to him."

"Yeah. I mean, it hurts, but you have to get used to it eventually," I sigh, taking a sip of the virgin pina colada I ordered. Is it odd that I'm sort of already over it?

Suddenly, his phone buzzes, "That's Jonah. He wants me to come back to the hotel."

"Just a demand?" I ask.

He shrugs, "He can be... possessive."

"That's odd..." I wonder and then it hits me, "He hasn't...?"

"God, no!" he exclaims, "As my second favorite Jew from my favorite TV show says, 'That shit ain't kosher'. I wouldn't be here, still dating him, if that happened."

"You watch Glee?"

"Duh."

"Well then, what did Finn do to Quinn at the end of Season 2? Or more accurately, Kurt to Blaine at the beginning of Season 6?"

"Break up..." he says, looking downcast.

I take one hand, "You don't want to be with him, that's been obvious. Break up with him. Come with me to New York. The building that's Jax's nightclub has a ton of space below. They're reaching out to businesses to rent or buy office space, space that's probably twice as big as your current office. Trust me, you'll love the place."

He thinks for a moment. Slowly, a smile grows on his face and he nods, "Alright. For the 152nd time, you read me well."

Suddenly, Jonah bursts in, "Cyrus!"

"What are you doing here?" he asks, shocked.

"It's been two hours since I texted. I used Find My Iphone to find you, I was getting worried. What's he doing here?"

"Well, now that you've interrupted, I can tell you. From the moment you leave, this setup will have been a date with TJ."

"What??"

"I'm breaking up with you. And with this," he says, plugging in some stuff into his phone, "All my stuff in Utah is being sent to TJ's Upper East Side Penthouse. You can stay in Utah. I'm just done with you and your stupid possessiveness."

Shellshocked and slightly teary, Jonah leaves. I gape at him, "1. Awesome! 2. How'd you get my address?"

"Camilla sent it. Said it might be useful?"

"Maybe I don't hate her so much," I muse.

"Enough of the chit chat," he says and captures my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

And with that, the reign of the cocky basketball star and the shy Jewish teen may have ended years prior, but the life of the confident Knicks star and the successful Jewish psychologist had only just begun.


	14. Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL DATE PUBLISHED: JULY 22, 2018
> 
> Hi guys! As all good things must come to an end, this is the epilogue of this story starring TJ Kippen and Cyrus Goodman. When I first started writing this story, I had no idea so many of people on Wattpad would read it (at this point on December 30, 2019, I've 26.5K reads!). To this day, it shocks me when I open Wattpad and see 14 notifications! I'd like to thank you all for believing in my work.
> 
> While originally writing, I had been trying to write this chapter for about two weeks, but I wasn't ready to finish it. What this story has done for me is indescribable. I've never really shared my work with anyone I don't know, but I really want to be a writer, so I took the jump into publishing on Wattpad. Seeing the votes and comments I get, as well as the amount of reading lists I've been added to, has blown my hopes out of the water. I know that publishing now on AO3 after Andi Mack has ended is a bit of a stretch but I wanted to share my story with those who have read the AO3 fics. I remember binge-reading stories of AM and the Simon-verse stories to prepare for TJ episodes during Season 3.
> 
> That being said, I will still be writing on Wattpad. I have three other non-Andi Mack stories: Girl Meets Real Life (GMW), Lei Falls (an original story), and The Lemonade Club (a sort of Lemonade Mouth/The Breakfast Club crossover). If you're interested in seeing more of my writing, please check it out! 
> 
> Within the week, I plan on putting The Kippens on AO3. When I finish Cyrus v. The Homosapien's Agenda, I will publish that here too. CVTHSA has been really fun to write because it started as a strictly set Cyrus is Simon story. But as I wrote I started to push the boundaries of Simon and Bram as characters and how Cyrus isn't exactly just one of them but at the same time is not either. It's also the only story I have that doesn't involve a Jyrus romance at any part (Jyrus has never been endgame).
> 
> That being said, please enjoy the final chapter of Swingsets. This one is going to be in the third person POV.

It was a bright and sunny day in Barcelona. After many arguments, the engaged finally decided on an exotic location that won't cause too many problems with licenses getting approved in America.

Two couples were marrying that day. "Childhood" sweethearts Terrence Jacob Kippen and Cyrus Josiah Goodman were finally tying the knot, and Jackson Elias Gardner and Miles Andrew Lennox were retying the knot after so many years.

It was originally supposed to be just TJ and Cyrus, but it was around the time they started planning that Miles was finally healed. In a burst of excitement, they decided to have a double wedding.

A rabbi would be presiding over the Goodman-Kippens and a priest over the Lennox-Gardners. In another state of nonconformity, the wedding parties were combined. There would be one set of bridesmaids and one set of groomsmen, with each having a maid of honor or best man.

Cyrus, unsurprisingly, chose Amber as his maid of honor, as well as Buffy, Andi, Walker, and Marty as his groomsmen and bridesmaids. Amber was found to be back together in a more mature relationship with Jonah Beck, who would be invited to the wedding but not in the party.

TJ had Camilla as his maid of honor. They reconciled a while after Cyrus and TJ moved back to NYC. He asked his childhood best friend, Adam Scott, as well as two Knicks teammates to attend the wedding. When playing for the college team, he met his idol Stephen Curry, who he had a mentoring relationship to the current day. He also requested to be in the wedding.

Jax's best man was of course, his childhood best friend, Beckett Bradstreet. His wedding party included bridesmaids Bianca Blackwell-Kuhn, Carly Catto, Katherine Gladwell, and Alya Kendrick, and his groomsmen were Sasha Roy and Aiden Gladwell.

Miles' maid of honor was Julia Maslany-Dunn, and his bridesmaids were Scarlett Maslany-Dunn, Azadeh Kuhn-Blackwell, and Vanessa Bradstreet. He didn't have groomsmen, but their closest friends were covered in the full party anyway.

Having poured their hearts out to each other when they thought Miles was about to die, as well as writing custom vows for their first wedding, Miles and Jax went for the traditional vows. Their wedding went off without a hitch.

TJ spoke his vows first, "Cyrus Josiah Goodman, my chocolate chocolate chip muffin. I remember that day I fell for you, on those swings. How many memories we've had since then, haven't we? You've taught me so much. If we hadn't met, I probably would still be that cocky basketball captain from times past."

Everyone chuckles at the statement. After letting the amusement die down, TJ continues, "We've had our differences, but that's natural. I should've known that you were the one from the moment we met, but I had my doubts in college when everything happened. However, these last few years together has only solidified that knowledge. I may not be perfect, hell, we all know that, but what I am is yours, if you'll let me be."

Cyrus nods, tears filled in his eyes. Once he calms, he begins, "Terrence Jacob Kippen. The first time I saw you was through Buffy, so I thought you were a righteous asshole at first. I don't think there's a person here who doesn't know that. But then, we met at the Swingset. I met you around the time where I was very confused about who I was, did I like boys, and such questions that I felt should never have to plague a preteen. Then, I liked the wrong person for me. I spent so much time with you, I realized the mistake I had made. I have to be honest, hearing you confess your feelings for me at my Bar Mitzvah was the solidifier in my realization of my feelings for you. You've been there for me through all the friend troubles, the family fights, and you never complained. When everything that happened which tore us apart my college freshman year happened, there was still a part of me that needed you, wished you would be there. You figured it out before I did that I wasn't in the best state then, and I'm a psychologist. You've been the best partner and I cannot wait to have you as my husband, if you'll have me."

With the final few ceremonial traditions complete, the priest and minister state in unison, "I now pronounce you Mr's Goodman-Kippen and Mr's Gardner. You may now kiss each other!"

The first kiss to begin a new married life. A life forged from memories of childhood and struggles of adulthood. Maybe not a happily ever after, but to them, it was their ever after.

Nothing but death could break the bonds forged by the two couples.

The End.


End file.
